Savage Seas Elite
Hello, and welcome to the Savage Seas Elite guild page! Savage Seas Elite or, SSE was founded on October 22, 2010. Ever since that date we have been working hard to maintain our reputation for being helpful and friendly! As a guild, we're not after numbers... In fact, we are fairly small compared to others. We look for nice pirates who like to talk and help out! Whether you are a level 1 or level 50! GM and Main Officers The GM is Savage Dansbrie... (Or sometimes referred to as "Cabbage"). He is constantly working hard to make sure the guild is running smoothly and everyone has the help they may need with a quest or just leveling! Our main officers are: *Alexa *Sam Darkcastle *Davy Firewalker *Robert Mcmorris *Leon Scurvymonk *Christopher Wildwrecker *Kota *Juliette *Ruth Less Our officers are always working to make sure there is a crew on the guild server that is helping a guild member in need! To obtain officer status you must gain the GM's trust, and members are voted in by officers.. the GM only promotes/demotes. They're expected to keep the guild in check when the GM cannot be online. We have a really great group of officers, they're willing to lend a ship and help anyone in need! What we do for fun! Most of the time we try to do a guild event almost every Saturday. We do armadas, PvP, SvS, "power loot", sail for rep, or go to one of the notorious bosses and fight as a guild! Sometimes our officers who play late nights (or early mornings) will organize a crew and power loot, or even play hide and seek! Most of the time that will be Kota and Christopher Wildwrecker. Occasionally you may spot one of us on Abassa, or around the "B" servers. Also, a few of our officers and members know a few glitches and will be glad to help ya out! Where to find us/How to Join Our guild server is Bequermo, and you can find one of our officers almost anywhere on that server. We don't have any level requirements for people who want to join, we accept pirates all shapes and sizes! Guild Rules We only have four basic rules: *Always ask before teleporting! *Try to greet people as they come online. *Be nice, and respectful to all members! *Don't take the wheel of someone elses ship without asking first. Guild Stats We just recently made it on the leaderboards as a guild (8/21/11) for the most ships sunk. The number was set by: Christopher Wildrecker, Silas, Ginger Snap, Robert Mcmorris, Lymon Arcticredwolf, Matthew Firefury, and Lazreth on cannons, and Kota steering. Big thanks to the above listed for loaning ships and shooting each time!﻿ Random "Facts" *We are known to give almost everyone a nickname (a nice one of course!)... For example, the GM is also known as Cabbage, and one of our members Philo, is known as Philly. *We talk... A lot. *If we're serious about anything, it's during a meeting... And even in those we all tend to sleep XD. *All of our ships come equipped with floaties and water wings... Especially if Kota or Sven Gunburn is driving. Thanks for checking out our page, fair winds! apinnpan.png|Some of us waiting for the invasion to start. zzzoidng.png|The guild wasn't too happy with the ending of this one... - Kota asfafa.png|Taking on the Black Pearl boss battle weeeeee.png|Helping with El Patron ojunljn.png|Zack was stuck in a glitch while sailing with the guild, everyone took the chance to joke about it too! zoinfgo.png|Insert your own caption here_______________. zididid.png|Congrats on making it to the leaderboards everyone! 8/21/11 zpiy;l.png|Great job to Robert and Kota for working hard to make 2nd and 3rd in the "Ships Sunk" category with 702 ships total! 8/21/11 2.png|Once again, insert your own caption here:_________________. 1.png|Kota and the guild crew "taking over an island". abc.png|Sinking a hunter armada style. chickin.png|We were debating on what to name the chicken, Robert decided on Duck... ships.png|We were all attempting to get a screen shot, and the QAR photo bombed us POTCO style... shipss.png|After we got rid of the QAR zzzzzoieogine.png|Sinking more ships armada style. 2 Hunters, Storm Reaper, and Ogre. ﻿